The present invention relates to an improved dewatering suction apparatus for a paper making machine.
Conventional dewatering suction apparatus has a plurality of suction boxes engaging the lower surface of a wet paper conveyor belt which is made of felt or wire mesh. Each suction box is generally a rectangular box having slots, perforations or foil plates at the upper surface which engages the conveyor belt. The suction box is connected through a water separator tank with a vacuum pump which induces negative pressure in the suction box to suck water from the wet paper on the conveyor belt. The vacuum pump for each suction box comsumes considerable power and thus increases the operating cost. Further, early wear of the conveyor belt and noise of the vacuum pumps are also disadvantages of the conventional suction apparatus.